This invention relates to a freight bracing device and more particularly to a movable stanchion for bracing freight in a transporting vehicle.
Various devices have been proposed for bracing freight in transporting vehicles such as railroad cars or the like. Such bracing devices have taken the form of bulkheads or cross bars and cooperating belt rails. Although each type of system has advantages, these known systems also have disadvantages for certain types of application. For instance, many types of loading do not require bracing devices that extend completely across the width of the transporting vehicle. Typical of such loads are large appliance cartons. It has been found that such loads may be conveniently and effectively braced by bracing devices that do not extend completely across the face of the load. Such loads may be braced by relatively narrow stanchions, which have the effect of substantially reducing the weight of the bracing device, but which nevertheless provide the advantage of having a permanent installation in the transporting vehicle.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved freight bracing device.
It is another object of the invention to provide a freight bracing stanchion for use in transporting vehicles.